LEGENDS
by LPrincess
Summary: The wallflower's characters as character of different stories.
1. About the stories

**ABOUT THE STORY(IES)**

* * *

The main idea in this story is to have some fairy tales collide.

Also to have the Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi henge(The wallflower)'s character to act it out.

So if you know any of the stories i've add little twists from different myths and legends and a bit of revisions. ^^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these fairytales And also Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge.**

**PLEASE REVIEW... I want you to make suggestions if you have any.**

**YOU can pm me if you know any of the myths and legends.**

** -THE AUTHOR ^^**


	2. The Maiden's Bridge

Story 1: The Maiden's Bridge

* * *

On a far away kingdom, there ruled a king named Takenaga who had a daughter, Sunako, who was very attractive, kind, and intelligent.

Unknown to her the prophecy about her 18th birthday.

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Your Highness, your daughter, Princess Sunako will meet death at the exact age of 18 by a wandering and cautious snake." Said the teller.

"Oh My! How dreadful. We need to protect her from any snake, my dear." The worrying Queen Noi Said.

"We have to take all measures in preventing it! Anyway, subject do you have anymore prophecy or warnings?" The King Takenaga asked.

"Well... Your Highness, as I am a beginner of this Clairvoyance skill I kind of doubt about parts of my prophecy. And I kind of feel that there is something missing about it..." The teller stated

"Then, You may leave now, thank you for your prophecy." The King Takenaga dismissing the teller.

* * *

"Sunako my dear dear daughter you are turning 16 soon... Oh how time flies!""Now I'm old, but it's still worth it because I can see you grow!" The Queen Noi said.

"Sunako... uumm... my daughter I would like to have a family discussion... a private one." The King Takenaga said.

At The Private lounge...

"What is it that you want to discuss father?" Sunako asked.

"Well... your mother and I have agreed to have you to stay at an isolated tower in the castle..." The King said.

"What!? Not to be rude or to offend my father, but to isolate me?"

"Uuumm... My daughter, we don't mean to isolate you of the fun of the castle, it's just that we need to isolate you of the snakes." Her mother stated.

"But... Why mother? why? Are snakes really that bad? But snakes in our country aren't poisonous as others. Is there anything that you're hiding from me?" The Princess Asked.

"Actually..."

"There is." The Queen finished the sentence for him.

"Then What?" The Princess asked sounding rude.

"Well When you were born we had a teller to tell your future... He told us that at your 18th birthday..."

"..."

"...I'll die?" Sunako finished his sentence for him.

"...Because of a snake." The Queen said.

"Uuum..."(SUNAKO)

"..."(QUEEN)

"..."(KING)

"Okay, I'll agree because I don't want to end my life with just a snake."Sunako said.

"Ahh... My dear the fortune-teller actually said 'Your Highness, your daughter, Princess Sunako will meet death at the exact age of 18 by a wandering and cautious snake.' and he even added 'Well... Your Highness, as I am a beginner of this Clairvoyance skill I kind of doubt about parts of my prophecy. And I kind of feel that there is something missing about it...'" Said The Queen full of positivity.

"So you mean..." (THE KING)

"That there is another way to alter the prophecy and it doesn't state how I will..." Sunako said.

"Maybe it's like the story a fairy tale about a girl who will die because of a bite from a bee but the girl accidentaly kisses the bee and it turned out to be a very handsome person..." The King Suggested hopefully.

"Yeah like that father..." Sunako Said.

* * *

**In the tower**

"Hello father, mother my friends visit me when I'm alone so I won't be lonely :) ." Sunako said.

"and you two visit me regularly so I'm not so lonely"Sunako added.

"My darling, please always remember that we will always love you my dear" Queen Noi Said.

"Your mother is right, we love you darling" The King Takenaga said while hugging the two.

"Oh, and Happy 17th Birthday our Princess Sunako." They both said as the gave their gifts.

"Oh, a teddy bear? Thank you mother. I think I'll him... ummm... Yuki!"Sunako stated.

"A basket of fruits. Thank You father, I won't be hungry now!" Sunako said.

"Well... bye honey we need to attend to some matter in the castle." The King Takenaga said with a frown.

"Bye dear... We love you." Queen Noi said.

"Bye mom, dad, I love you too." Sunako Said.

* * *

**In the tower 1 year later**

Knock. Knock.

Knock.

"Coming..." Sunako announced.

"It's your father, dear..."

"OH! Father" Sunako Said as she opened the door.

"Happy 18th Birthday Dear." The king said with a smile.

"Thank you father... Ummm father where is mother?" Sunako asked as she haven't seen her mother with her father.

"She had to attend to some relative of hers from her kingdom" The King said.

"Oh... Ok... Uum father is that a basket of fruits?" The Princess asked.

"Oh yes. It's your usual favorites." The king handed the fruits to his daughter.

"Thank you father... Please sit down." Sunako said while giving a chair to her father.

"Thank you dear."

"So how is it going in the castle father?"Sunako asked while slicing some of the fruits and serving it to her father.

"Hmm... The usual... Though we might find some of the bachelor princes of other kingdoms for you." The king suggested.

"well That is for you... mom... and me to decide, isn't it?" Sunako said.

"Yes, well of course it is." The king agreed.

"Well Sunako, I'll have to leave for a bit to help your mom attend to our relatives." The king said.

" Ok... Goodbye father."  
"Good bye Sunako and remember we will Always love you."

**The night of Sunako's 18th birthday**

"Oh What Tasty and lovely fruits these are!" Sunako said as she sliced more of the fruits.

"Huh?... What the... fruits can't move, but why is this basket quivering?" She said wondering.

Suddenly something jumped out of the basket startling Sunako.

* * *

My Very first story... though it's not yet complete...  
I didn't plan to make it very long so it won't bore you...

Please wait for the next update^^

I can update... maybe soon, but I won't promise... hehe ^^

**PLEASE REVIEW ... If you want to suggest any endings or anything...**

**I'm glad to read your suggestions.**

* * *

**Be Honest...**

**...Even if others are not**

**...Even if others will not**

**...Even if others cannot.**


End file.
